On My Way: The New Road
by Princess101855
Summary: Hailey Potter was special in his eyes. Not because she was the Girl-who-Lived, but because of who she was. Takes place during the Goblet of Fire. Longer summary inside.
1. The Prank

**Ok, here's my second story up for tonight. The chapter just needed to be typed and edited a bit. This is one of the stories where I already have certian chapters planned out and others I have to wrack my brain about to get one idea for a chapter. The title is a little wierd but I think it fits the story once we move the plot along. Now, here's the full summary:**

**Hailey Potter was special in his eyes. Not because she was the Girl-who-Lived, but because of who she was. Hailey Potter is now in her fourth year at Hogwarts school where the Tri-Wizard Tournament will take place. Not knowing that there was a bigger threat then snarky potions masters or unforgiving caretakers, Hailey has to manage a whole yaer with her magic starting to go wild and staring at a boy who probably sees her as a younger sister, Hailey will have one year she won't forget, and it might not be a good thing either. **

Hailey was rubbing her scar again while sitting across from her friends Ron and Hermione. They were on board the Hogwarts Express on the way back to school for a fourth year. Hailey's scar was in the shape of a lightning bolt while her ebony colour bangs covered it most of the time. Her hair fell into soft curls to her shoulders framing her emerald green eyes which looked troubled right now. The Dark Mark at the World Cup during the summer has created panic as it hasn't been seen since October 31st, 1981, when Hailey became the Girl-Who-Lived. She lost her childhood in that one moment to the man she called Headmaster and relatives called the Dursley's. People don't know it, but Hailey can hold a grudge even when it looks like she isn't.

She also loves pranks. Combined with her fathers pranks and her mothers wit and intelligence, Hailey was a force to be reckoned with. Professor Lupin caught her one night and instead of detention, he just nodded and let her prank Malfoy after ruining Hagrid's lesson on Hippogriffs. And speaking of Malfoy, Hailey looked at her watch. He should be here in a minute. Flicking her wrist disguised as shaking her wrist out from holding her book, the camera was ready to go in the corner. Hailey has been doing wandless magic for a while. Ron and Hermione didn't know and she wants to keep it that way. _'Okay, cameras ready, detonators in place, smoke screen. Now all we need is the tester'_ Hailey thought with glee. Right on que, Malfoy and his two goons opened the compartment door.

"Well well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and Mudbl-" Before Malfoy could finish his sentence, a cloud of black smoke emerged. Hailey grinned. Time for the show.

When the cloud settled a little, the camera snapped some pictures during the change and the after affect. What pleasant results. Malfoy had a dress on, long curly blond hair, big chest and long limbs. Crabbe and Goyle were the same but a little more stocky. In the chaos, Hailey waved her hand to get rid of the smoke quicker. When everything sank in, Hailey started giggling, then it turned into a full blown laughter. She dropped her book while laughing and fell over on the seat. The best part was when Malfoy tried speaking.

"When my father hears about this-" Any self control Hailey had was now gone. She ended up rolling off the seat and onto the floor clutching her side. Malfoy's voice had gone all high pitch and girly. Malfoy scowled and stormed off with two confused bodyguards trailing behind him.

Ron and Hermione stared at Hailey. Hailey was red in the face from the lack of oxygen after laughing so hard. She even started to hiccup. She calmed down enough to say, "Wh-what?" she gasped, now trying to get air to her lungs.

"What did you just do to Malfoy?" Hailey struggled to sit back on the seat.

"Now Ron, why would you, accuse me, of doing something like that?" Hailey had a good reason anyway. She and the twins worked all summer (in secret of course), on that prank trying to get the components right. It took all of Hailey's previous chemistry and biology lessons into play. The pictures were to see how well it worked and if anything needed to be refined. It was simple setting it up: There were detectors attached to the door that would have small balls of gender changing potions and the detectors themselves were keyed to certain people so their clothes would change slightly. The smoke made the powdered potion (after Hailey suggested that it might be more effective that way), stick to them (even though it was invisible with a spell Hailey found useful), for 24 hours. Malfoy and his goons were now stuck as girls for all of tonight and tomorrow which Hailey thought was brilliant and grinned evilly. Malfoy won't be happy about that.

She got up and stretched. Waving her hand discretely, she disillusioned the camera and had it levitating behind her.

"I'm going to go find the twins." Hermione looked at her suspiciously.

"Why? You never see the twins and had never bothered with them before." _'If only you knew' _Hailey thought. She stepped out of the compartment to go find the twins. The hall was crowded while Hailey scowled at them. Some of the younger years were staring at her again and she hates that. Twisting her finger, the camera came at her and caught it while trying to find the compartment. Finally finding it, she knocked on the door because Merlin knows what those twins put up.

Waiting until it was safe (translation: all the pranks were disabled), she tapped her foot impatiently for five minutes. Hailey was about to just walk in, consequences be damned, when George came out.

Only Hailey can tell them apart, a fact that she loved rubbing in their faces about. Her secret was feeling and seeing their aura's. George had a lovely deep red with blue streaks and green softly in the fold while Fred's was also a deep red (she figured it was because they were twins), blue streaks but with a more yellow glow around it. The non magic way for her was that George has faint freckles on his ears while Fred didn't. She convinced the twins to grow their hair so the tips just touched the shoulder. She thought that they looked good with it. No where near as long as Bill's so Mrs. Weasley didn't really fuss too much about it.

"Well, well, Miss Potter, you have the evidence?" Hailey mocked scowled.

"No George, just for kicks, I thought of leaving my compartment on the other side of the train with a camera just to talk," she said sarcastically.

"I thought I heard a snarky comment and only one person who would say that is our favourite sibling. Care to guess George?"

"Oh yes! Is it Ginny?"

"No, we'd be bat-bogey hexed by now,"

"Right. Ron?"

"No, too thick,"

"Percy?"

"Are you sure you're my brother?"

"Point. Hailey maybe?"

George and Fred stared at Hailey.

"I would say so Fred. Scrawny, despite our mother force feeding her, black hair, green eyes…I would say it's her Fred."

"Good work jolly old chap," Fred clapped a hand on George's shoulder and Hailey rolled her eyes while smiling.

"I'm standing right here you know and if you two don't knock it off in two seconds, I'm leaving with whatever evidence we had from three weeks of experimenting with me." The twins looked at her in horror.

"You wouldn't do that. Would you Hail-bear?" Hailey glared.

"Try me." That got the twins to shut up. Hailey can be scary when she wants to be.

"All right Hail-bear," he ignored the glare, "come in. Lee's looking for his tarantula."

Hailey shivered a bit, never wanting to experience spiders bigger them her finger after Aragog. George slung an arm around Hailey. She smiled. This was the one place she could be herself completely. Ferd opened his trunk and tossed a book at Hailey, who caught it with seekers reflex.

"Here Hail, it has some notes written in it from fourth year. George has the other one with Arithmancy." Hailey smiled at the book. She looked at the Ancient Runes book and flipped to a random page. There were notes, scratched and improvements made every where.

"Thanks Fred, George. Now, do you want to see what your hard work earned?" The twins eyes lit up like Christmas came early while Hailey dug the potion Colin gave her to develop wizarding film from her pocket. She conjured a small basin that was flat and big enough to process the film and not spill the potion.

Fred took the vial and basin while Hailey stumbled back having to sit and wait for the dizziness to stop. She took the film from the camera and passed it to George while Fred poured the potion in and let the film soak.

Hailey whimpered.

"Can I have some potion please?" George saw her head in her hands and was blinking back tears of pain. George went to his trunk. Fred looked at him.

"She needs it again?" George nodded sadly. They couldn't understand or figure out how Hailey can conjure a patronus that drives hundreds of dementors away, but struggles with small things. They taught her last year and she was fine. Now, she gets headaches from wandless magic and conjuring.

George found the small bottle saying 'Hail-bear med.' Fred chuckled while taking the stopper off. There was about twenty more vials in case Hailey needs some. Since they were back at school, they can easily make more without a problem. George took the vial and knelt beside Hailey and brushed her hair away from her temple that had a big yellow and black bruise. George still remembers how she got it.

Flash back

_Death Eaters stared swarming the camp grounds. The World Cup just ended and there were parties everywhere before the chaos began. The Death Eaters started setting tents on fire and tortured muggles as well. Everyone was screaming and running. In the chaos, Hailey got separated from Ron and Hermione while he and Fred were getting Ginny to the Port Key that was going to go off in 20 minutes. (Hailey said later that someone knocked her down when someone kicked her in the temple knocking her out). George almost had a heart attack when Hailey wasn't with Ron and Hermione. The Port Key was about to go off. All the Weasley's held on until some people knocked the twins and ended up letting go when the portkey activated. _

_When they all disappeared, Fred and George went back to the camp site. Everything was a wreak. Tents were now smoldering (the attack didn't last long and nearly everyone apperated when the wards fell wihin the first 15 minutes), ashes were everywhere. There were no bodies and George couldn't help thinking if that was good-because no one died- or bad-because they couldn't find Hailey.- The twins went through the wreckage trying to find her. George was searching through some rubble when Fred called him._

_Fred went to a pile of rubble under a tree that nearly had a hole going through it. _

_"George, I think I found her!" George dropped the wood he was holding and ran to Fred. When he got there, Fred was digging and he could see a hand badly cut. _

_"Hailey!" George and Fred were digging, moving large pieces of wood, moving dirt and whatever remained of some tents. It took ten minutes to get through everything and another ten to see Hailey's entire upper body. George reached under her arms while Fred kept digging to get her legs out. George puled while Fred lifted. By the time her body came out, the twins were exhausted. George cradled Hailey's limp body. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. The one on her temple was black and purple while her one leg had a long and deep gash from her ankle to her knee. George took off his shirt and used his teeth to rip it. Satisfied, he started wrapping his ripped shirt around Hailey's leg._

_"Come on George, we better start walking." George gave his twin a look._

_ "We missed the portkey remember?" _

_"Oh yeah, right." George mumbled. Fred looked a bit amused. He got up and George gave Hailey to him so he could get up. Fred gave him Hailey back and they started walking. Twenty minutes passed when a flash of green came behind them. The twins hurried behind some still standing tents that was near the forest. Then came an erie silence. _

_"Down!" Fred cried. Fred hit the ground while George dropped Hailey onto Fred knocking the wind out of him. George dropped to the ground seconds before a chorus of "Stupifey!" came. There were twelve people surrounding them. George covered Hailey with his body. He couldn't see anything but a shout came. He knew that voice anywhere._

_ "Stop! Those are my sons!" Arthur came tearing though the men._

_ "Did you-Hailey!" George slowly uncovered Hailey who was a wreak. Looking at his father, he took the hand that was in front of him. "Come on boys. Let's get Hailey home."_

Flash Back ends

George shook his head. Hailey now has a faint scar running up her leg that she would hide with muggle make-up.

"Here," George handed her the vial and downed it in one gulp, shivering at the taste. Hailey grimaced. She hated feeling weak like this. Rubbing her head, the potion was taking effect and the pain started leaving her head. She looked up and saw George's eyes. They were blue. The deep blue of the Mediterranean Sea. Or so she thought, with the pictures from magazines she saw. Hailey gave a small smile.

"Umm…goo goo eyes and care-bear, the film's done." Fred snickered. The two of them kept staring. Sighing, Fred sat down and sent a stinging hex at George. George jumped.

"Ouch Fred, what was that for?"

"Potions and film." Fred said simply. George turned red.

"Right." Taking the film out and enlarging it, the twins stared at it, looked at each other, then promptly lost both went into hysterical laughter and fell off their seats and were now rolling on the ground.

"O-o-ow-oh…too…funny!" Hailey grinned at them.

"And just think, they'll be stuck like this until tomorrow!" That sent the twins over the edge with another round of hysterics. '_At least I'm in my robes already' _Hailey thought.

"Okay you two. Quite trying to give each other heart attacks any time now." Hailey crossed her arms.

"Come on. We're pulling into the station," Taking her books, she shrank them into her pocket. Grabbing the twins, they got lost in the sea of students. Hedwig was already in the owlery and Sasha was around her arm. Nibbling at a steak flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, she offered it to Sahsha.

_**"Do you want the bean?" **_Hailey hissed quietly. Sasha poked her head out of her sleeve. She was a caramel colour with a diamond pattern of different browns.

_**"Thanksss." **_She hissed. Hailey merely smiled, not wanting everyone to know she has a snake with her. Granted, Sasha was small but even then, she could be taken away. She flattened her hand so Sasha could eat it. While the snake moaned in the delightful taste, Hailey looked around. She found George staring at her.

George was always intrigued by parceltongue. '_Hailey's special and she doesn't even know it. Damn Dursely's!' _George caught her staring and gave her a grin. "Hail-bear, come on so we can find those friends of yours," "Too late George. Almost all the carriages are gone. Lets just get in one." Hailey dragged them to the closest one that was empty.

They were quiet all the way to the castle.. When they past the gate, Hailey shivered.

"Hail?"

"I'm fine. Just…I felt something while passing the gates. Is that normal?"

The twins looked at each other.

"Not that we know of." They said.

"I think Bill once mentioned that the Hogwarts wards start at the gates." Fred said.

"Huh," said Hailey. _This is getting weird. _

Hailey stared out the window for the rest of the ride up to the castle. When the carriage stopped, George jumped out and offered a hand to Hailey.

"Thank you," she said in surprise.

"Um, George. What's that pulling the carriage?"

George looked at Hailey with a funny look.

"I don't see anything."

"Are we sure that Hailey here didn't imagine things again?"

"Hey! I thought there was something in that pond of yours touching my leg."

"That, my dear friend, was called a mino, a tiny fish."

"You know I hate the water Fred. Especially after the Dursley's tried to drown me!"Hailey huffed before going wide eyed.

"I shouldn't of said that!" She squeaked. If Uncle Vernon found out she said something, all the other beatings are going to look tickles when he's done with her, especially with the hungry looks he's been giving her.

"Hailey, when did this happen?" George asked. His hands were on her shoulders as her looked down at her.

"Hailey, what did they do to you?" he whispered. Hailey felt her lower lip tremble.

"It's…nothing." Hailey muttered.

"Hey, come here." Hailey flinched a little, hoping he didn't notice. She drew in a shaky breath and looked at him.

"If we talk, can we do it later? When I'm ready?" George hesitated. He bit his lip.

"Alright. When you're ready. But, can it be before Christmas?" Hailey gave a small smile.

"Sure."

"Now, before my twin interrupted us, can you show me the imaginary animal?" Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Here," she took his hand and had it lightly touching the side. She could feel the rib bones through the leather hide.

"Hailey, I think these are Thesterals. They can only be seen by people who have seen death."

"Oh, That makes sense."

"Come on. Ickle Ronnikins will be moaning about there being no food."

"Then Hermione will demand to know where we've been or more specifically, where _I _was. I know the drill," she grinned. With Fred already having a lead start, George and Hailey started walking up to the castle.

**Here's the first chapter. This took a while to write so don't expect an update soon. **

**Princess101855**


	2. First Day

**Hey! Sorry for the looooong wait. I couldn't figure this chapter out so that's why it's short. I'll probably make a time jump after this. I had this halfway done a few months ago but I couldn't figure out how to continue. I know the ending, just not the beginning. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten for this :) I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter. **

Hailey tuned out Dumbledore. She didn't really care for this 'Tri-Wizard Tournament.' To her, it sounded like the Roman Colosseum which disgusted her. True, she liked thrill and suspense, but she always hated animal cruelty ever since she saw Dudley and is gang torture the class hamster, the poor thing. Even though Hailey was only five, she screamed at them to stop. A teacher had ended up locking the cage and bring the animal home. Dudley of course, playing the victim, made it so Hailey was punished for 'spreading lies about out Dudders.'

Some bruises and cuts later, Hailey would always try and protect the small animals, no matter the cost. Especially snakes.

"Hailey, come on." Hailey snapped out of her dazed state and wolfed down some treacle tart before it disappeared. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled while grabbing her arm to move. Hailey didn't flinch. She was too surprised by Hermione. They made their way through the crowd, looking for Ron. After a few minutes of intense searching, Hailey ended up pointing him out to Hermione. After all, he was a head taller then the other fourth years (except Dean, but he's tall anyway).

Hailey dragged Hermione by the arm towards Ron, who was oblivious as ever, rolled his eyes at Seamus. Hailey smirked.

"Hey Ron, there's a spider crawling up you leg," she said with a straight face. Ron jumped into the air and shrieked while swatting at his leg. Hailey giggled but then masked her features into a smile. She hates that she needs a "political mask." It was Sirius' idea that was backed by Lupin.

Flashback

"_Your getting older and as such, people are going to be looking towards you as a leader." _

_"Or a poster girl."_

_ "Yes, but we can't help that. The only thing is to mostly look…indifferent in public. People are looking to you as someone who saved their world. Not a teenager with hormone problems."_

_ "Thanks Padfoot." Sirius pretended he didn't hear that. _

_"So, please try and control that temper of yours, especially around Malfoy and Snape. Hailey, I know you didn't want this, but we rarely get a choice in these matters. People are going to expect you to act like the Girl-Who-Lived. Remember Hailey, if anything, the way you act, is going to reflect on your family." _

_"Even thought they're dead."_

_ "No one said the Wizarding world was smart Hailey." _

End of Flashback

So now, Hailey would pretty much need a neutral expression on. Ron and Hermione won't understand, she sighed. At least she could talk to the twins. They did find out about Sirius during the summer. Although, that was Ron's fault. He couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Ron, I thought you were over your 'itsy bitsy spider' phase and only scared of the big ones."

"Well, that was before Aragog." Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron." Ron followed her and Hermione as they made their way to Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady.

_"Braveheart."_ The portrait swung open.

"To think that's a muggle movie and most don't even realize it." Ron looked clueless.

"What's a movie?"

"Really Ronikins, you would think he would pay attention when Hermione explained it during the summer." Said Fred as George trailed behind him. Winking at them, Hailey subtly flicked her wand and her bag floated behind them discreetly. Hailey couldn't help but smirk at this.

She told them where the entrance to the Slytherin common room was and they could use her invisibility cloak if they didn't want to get caught. Cruel, but she really wanted to prank them. Oh well, the Sorting Hat always said that she'd do well in Slytherin. Hailey snorted. _'Yeah, and a Slytherin would charge into things head first.'_ She yawned and left for the girls dormitory. Kicking her trunk open, Hailey grabbed her pj's , flopped on her bed, and fell asleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Hailey was rudely awakened by being pulled out of bed by Hermione.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you," Hailey said while reaching for her wand.

"Breakfast is about to end and we have potions first. I grabbed your timetable as well." That sent Hailey in a frenzy. She ran around getting ready while cursing every god she knew with Hermione laughing at her.

"Not funny Hermione!"

"Yes it is" she giggled.

"Come on, we should have a few minutes to grab some toast then run to the dungeons." The two girls went down to the Great Hall where Ron was stuffing his face.

"Over slept again?"

"Just a little. Didn't get much sleep the last few days. Stupid twins," she muttered the last part. It was also partly her fault though for staying up to perfect the train prank.

"Hey, look at Malfoyette." Ron pointed at Malfoy and his two goons who were still girls. Hailey giggled at this while her shoulders shook with laughter.

"Let's go so Snape won't deduct points." The three walked down to the dungeons and talked about everything and nothing. They quit talking by the time they reached the door to the classroom.

Snape loved being given reasons why he could deduct points off Hailey. She thought that he was a pathetic excuse for a teacher who holds onto childish grudges against a dead man. They walked in and took their regular seats when Snape banged the door open hard enough that it bounced off the wall.

"Welcome to Forth year. We'll be brewing more complicated potions this year and will get failing marks if not done properly." Snape paused here to stare at Neville who was losing colour in his face rapidly.

"Now, instructions are on the board for the rest of class. Well, get to it!" Everyone scrambled to get the ingredients from the cupboards as Hailey was reading the instructions first, double checking everything. She went to the cupboards after the rush and started getting everything she needed. Making sure that she had everything, Hailey went back to her cauldron and started preparing the potion.

Chopping, dicing, squeezing, sizzling, stirring, could be heard all around the classroom as the potions were being made. Hailey had a special talent for potions, DADA, and Transfiguration. She wasn't bad at charms, but that was Hermione's forte there. Hailey continued with her potion until the bell went. Bottling it up, Hailey sneaked her wand out and made the glass unbreakable, just in case. Scribbling her name on it, Hailey gave her potion to Snape and ran out the door where her friends were waiting.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The three friends hurried up to the Gryffindor Tower to grab their things for next class and back down to the Great Hall for lunch. They didn't really talk during lunch, although Hailey was curious on the prank the twins were setting up. It was probably another time delayed one.

She heard cursing coming from the Slytherin table. Looking up, Hailey smirked. Some of the Slytherin's were stealing food off of others plates then they disappear. Others couldn't taste the food while most were having the food move away from them.

The rest of the hall were slowly turning their attention to the Slytherin table with the noises that were coming from there. Slowly, people started snickering. Some people couldn't hold it in and started laughing that broke a dam. Everyone started laughing and some even fell off their seats. Hermione looked back at Hailey.

"Hailey?"

"What? I didn't go anywhere last night."

"I know but the twins did with your cloak."

"Hermione, it's my cloak. I can let someone borrow it if I want and decided to let the twins use it. Now, if you'll excuse me," Hailey left the hall in the mist of laughter with her temper starting to brew.

_'It's my cloak and I can give it to whoever I want to damn it!' _Hailey started walking faster to the Gryffindor tower when she bumped into George.

"Hey Hail. Why aren't you in the hall?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked first."

"You're suppose to be the gentleman here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh all right." George did a dramatic sigh.

"I was getting my charms paper that I have to hand in after lunch and was going to look for you."

"Why?" Hailey asked with her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I was going to give you your cloak back." At the mention of her cloak, Hailey scowled.

"I'm taking a guess here but the reason your mad is about your cloak?"

"Hermione thinks that giving it out to people should be made a crime."

"Well, it's excellent for mischief making." George supplied.

"Not helping." Hailey and George started walking towards the tower.

"How are your headaches Hailey?" George asked.

"They're fine. I only had potions with a free period, charms and Care then a free period. So it won't be bad today."

"Just remember Thornhook said to try and not use too much magic or overpower it."

"Yes, yes, I remember. You would think it's only wandless but noooo. The more powerful things or too much will give me the headaches. Damn Dumbledore." The two made it to the tower and decided to hide out there until lunch was over.

"Ready Hailey?"

"Sure. I'm just thankful I don't have divination. Why I couldn't get my schedule changed is beyond me."

"I know. Something's not right. Anyway, Me, Freddie and Lee get Moody this afternoon. I'll tell you how he is after."

"Sweet, thanks. Oh, and George? Can I have my cloak?"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Hailey was walking around the grounds on her free period. It's strange that she was on magic restrictions that no one knew about. Except the goblins and she was furious about it.

_'I mean, I haven't blown anything up yet, just get dizzy and such.' _She nor the twins could figure out why she would always get dizzy for wandless magic. Hailey always tried it to see if her dizziness would stop, which it hasn't yet much to her annoyance and frustration. After last year with the dementors, Hailey made it a point to sneak out of the Weasley house when she was there to go to Gringotts.

There, she started getting everything sorted out from the last 13 years. Furious that there was a block on her magic, wind and fire abilities, she and the goblins decided to try and break it. After the charm broke, there was a huge magic backslash while knocked Hailey out for an hour. Cursing at her bad luck, Hailey quickly left after promising that she would visit the next day, Hailey picked up some floo powder to put back in the jar above the Weasley fireplace so no one would notice her sneaking out. Only, she did get caught.

Fred and George were lounging about by the kitchen when the fireplace went off and Hailey tumbling out. Of course, she got a scolding for it and an extracted promise that they would come with her next time.

Hailey just shook her head while heading back inside. Getting the block removed felt good, but Hailey could feel something else that was wrong that would fluctuate her magic to the extremes sometimes. Looking at her watch, she scowled and ended up running to the tower to grab her bag then down to the first floor for charms. She slid into a seat beside Ron and huffed at Hermione when she walked in.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Hailey flopped on her bed after Care of Magical Creatures class. She had some burns on her hands and forearms but she's had worse before. Looking at the time, she decided to just sleep and not worry about supper. _'Screw that,'_ she thought and went to sleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Waking up with a moan, she couldn't figure out why she was so sore all of a sudden. Then the memory of her sleeping in her clothes came back and she inspected her hands. They had slight blisters on them but she just shrugged. As long as there were no potions or Care classes today, she'll be happy.

Moaning as she changed and noticing all the red lines that cirss-crossed her body, thanks to her clothes. Hailey threw on some clothes before leaving the tower for breakfast and checking that her cloak was secured.

Satisfied, Hailey went down for breakfast, still a bit peeved at Hermione at her comment from yesterday. Hailey knew that she was being slightly childish, but sh didn't care at the moment as she rarely has childish moments like this anyway.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table and getting herself some toast, Hailey just ate and tried to think of nothing, not even Sirius. Her calm moment was gone when the twins came up though.

"Hey Hail-bear!"

"Fred," Hailey moaned as she smacked her head on the table.

"It's too early to be cheerful."

"Nonsense!"

"What's got you all happy go lucky?"

"Nothing," he said slyly. Hailey looked up.

"What did you do? Actually, don't answer that, where's George?"

"The less handsome twin? Around." Fred walked away from the table leaving a confused Hailey behind.

**Good? Bad? Alright? Let me know:)**


	3. Classes

**Before I say anything...I'm so, so, so, so sorry about not updating this in...forever. But I hit a snag and the chapter wouldn't come. Literally. So now, with th self imposed exile of all stories to get the next chapter of EVERY story done, including this one, I finally got off my ass and struggled through writing this. Te next chapter should be longer then this. It's more of a filler then anything. I need ideas. Badly. Thank you all who's stuck through this and it will get better, I promise. **

Hailey looked around the Great Hall for any signs of the other twin. If she was honest with herself, she would love to be more then a friend to George but that'll probably never happen. He always looked at her like another little sister. Hailey frowned at that. She wanted, no, craved his attention. Maybe, just maybe, he would find her to be more then an adoptive sister.

She spotted George coming out from one of the side passageways and gave a small quirk of a smile. They were probably pranking a hallway anyways so Hailey nearly smacked herself for getting worked up about George not being here. Of course, George sat with his twin and started their twin speak (no one can hear them but rest assured, they are talking!), which amused and annoyed Hailey to no end. Turning to her breakfast, she noticed that it was much quieter then usual. Frowning and looking around, Hailey saw that there was nothing going on. Raising an eyebrow at the twins, they turned to her and shook their heads.

Frowning at them, Hailey just went back to eating what little she had on her plate. She wasn't very hungry, even though she just spent almost an entire month at the Weasley's house where Mrs. Weasley would love to try and give her third helpings of everything. She wasn't a Weasley and had ridiculously fast metabolism like that! Pushing her food around, Hailey looked around and heard none of the usual chatter. With her eyebrows furrowing, Hailey looked at the twins.

"What did you do?" They frowned.

"Nothing."

"Right," she drawled. George looked at her seriously.

"That's why I was late. Someone put traps in the Slytherin hallway and made it look like ours but I know it wasn't us." Hailey's frown deepened.

"Then what…"

"Someone was put in the hospital wing in serious condition." Fred said.

"We don't know who did it, but it was framed to look like us."

"But who could've done it?" Hailey asked. The twins shook their heads.

"We don't know."

"So what were you doing?" She asked George.

"Trying to find any others down there that haven't gone off. I suspect we'll be getting a massive point deduction and some detentions." Hailey frowned. The teachers automatically assume that any damage to the school was on the twins or her, which wasn't fair because there are other people who love trying to frame them.

The only reason why Hailey rarely gets in trouble is because she has alibis all the time. She just felt sorry for the twins. Even if they were innocent, they would get blamed. Especially if it was against the Slytherins.

Hailey reckons it was because of the Marauders, who would target them and the teachers probably thought they were taking after the Marauders in that aspect. Hailey shook her head.

The teachers here were so incredibly biased, it wasn't even funny. She sighed, wondering if she made the right choice of staying here. Looking around, she saw her friends laughing and having a good time. She could hear Ron and Neville howling in laughter at something Dean said. She smiled slightly. _'Yes, I guess this can work.'_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Hailey was almost skipping as she made her way to charms class. If she could, she'd start cackling. But everyone would be suspicious and give her weird looks if she did, so she settled for smirking. If any teacher could see her, they would back away, remembering that smirk on her father right before he pulled a big prank on the school and would be running for the hills. Hermione gave her a suspicious look as Hailey came in the classroom.

"What's got you all happy?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Hailey chirped as she settled into her seat. Hermione just gave her a suspicious look but said nothing else. Professor Flitwick called attendance and the class settled in. It turns out that they were doing the banishing charm in class, which Hailey and Ron had fun doing (after getting the hang of it after ten minutes), by banishing things towards Malfoy and his goons, who have turned back into males by now, much to the Gryffindor's sadness, wanting it to last.

It was first the pillows, then they started on some books that they found amusing. Hermione wasn't impressed at all.

"Honestly! You two are acting like children!"

"Says the girl who punched the same git in the nose," Hailey replied. Hermione blushed at that. It wasn't one of her prouder moments, although, it was one of Ron's favourite memories.

"_Depulso,_" Hailey whispered, pointing at a pillow and angled her wand so it would get at Neville. Neville got a face full of pillow and looked around wildly before seeing Hailey whistling innocently. He grinned and decided to send his second pillow towards her.

When Hailey got a face full of pillow, she narrowed her eyes when she saw Neville give a cheeky smile in her direction.

"Oh, it's _on_." Hailey whispered to Ron her plan while Hermione was shaking her head and was staying fully out of this matter entirely. Ron and Hailey grinned evilly to each other, then to Neville, who immediately got a scared look on him and started whispering to his partner, Terry Boot, who stated whispering to all his neighbors.

"Shit," Hailey whispered. She looked around to see who would help her. There was Padma, Pavarti, Lavendar, Dean, Hermione, Morag and of course, Ron. Hermione won't help, she wasn't too sure about Lavendar and Pavarti, but everyone else should help.

"Spread the word," she whispered to Ron. Ron had a serious look on his face as he talked to everyone he could. Everyone but Hermione and Lavendar agreed to help as they got ready. Neville's side also got ready.

The rest of the class was stating to wonder why the other side of the room was giving each other a stare down until…

"_Depulso,_" Hailey, Dean and Pavarti said, aiming at Terry, Neville and Seamus. They got pillows in the face. Everyone as silent for a few seconds.

"You do realize, this means war," Seamus said, as he aimed his wand at his pillow.

"Bring it Irish boy," Hailey shot back. The room as suddenly filled with cries of "_Depulso_" from the two warring sides. Pillows went flying everywhere and the rest of the class decided to join in by choosing sides. It didn't take long for the two sides to figure it out, but Flitwick decided to let it go, considering it was giving the students practice and it was only pillows.

He was amused that it was started by Hailey and Neville, who he would never have suspected but then he saw the Lily glint in her eyes that was also mirrored with the Potter payback charm in it, which usually meant nothing good at all. _'Besides,' _he thought as pillows went flying everywhere. _'Everyone is learning the spell and as long as no one gets hurt, I won't stop it.' _It's usually not hard to get engaged in charms class, but when there's no real motivation, most kids just don't want to really learn. Now, they're defending their pride, especially the purebloods who weren't wanting to be out done by the muggleborns.

Hailey was cackling as she, Ron and Dean all sent pillows at Malfoy, which nearly sent him sprawling to the floor. When the bell went, no one really noticed until Flitwick's wand gave off a couple bangs.

"Pack up everyone, we're done for today and no homework." Everyone was cheering at that. It was usually very rare that a class gives no homework, especially if it was a spell class.

"At least it gives us time to work on Snape's homework." Hailey commented as they left class. Ron screwed up his nose.

"Why we would even want to know about how flubberworm mucus and powdered unicorn horn have different properties at different times of the moon cycle and whether it's at day or night?" Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron. It's important when we would want to make an important potion, especially if it depends on the different moon phases." Hailey just shook her head at that. Yes, it's important, but Hailey doubts that she'll be making potions like that. Not for another five years, if ever.

"Are you even listening to me Hailey?" Hailey just blinked.

"No, sorry what were you saying?" Hermione just huffed at her friend's obliviousness.

"I said, we go get started on it tonight if we want it done on time." Hailey didn't say anything, just let her friend ramble on about it. If she was honest, she really didn't care about it. Sure, it was important, but with Snape as a git of a teacher…it was very off putting.

Ron was grumbling about it all the way back to the common room and dumped his things in front of the fireplace and went to get some more parchment from the dorms. Hailey just rolled her eyes and tossed her bag on the table while thinking on what the teachers said about the OWL's.

They will be having more tests and possibly mock exams by doing spells one on one with the teachers marking them that way…mostly to see if they can do it on their own and if they need practice in certain areas. Hailey sighed at the thought and sat in the chair and rubbed her face in her hands. Life never use to be this complicated. She wished that they could just go back to when life was normal…simpler. Bu she knew that was impossible. Not to mention the damn throbbing in her head that seems to be a constant presence. She knew the goblins said that it would take a couple weeks but this is ridiculous!

Frowning, Hailey pulled out her potions essay and just stared at the title, which was not very imaginable, but she doubts Snape was going for imagination. Biting her lip, she just sat back and stared into the fire. She should write a note to Sirius, just telling him what's going on at school, but Hedwig hasn't come back yet. She would love to tell him about what's going on right now with her magic, but she was scared that he'd go straight to Dumbledore. That's why she hasn't even told Ron or Hermione. Yet. Hailey's hoping that she'll be able to trust them about this soon. After they get over their hero worship of the man.

"Snape homework?" Hailey spun around in her chair and saw Fred wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"George is much better at potions then I am."

"And where is that wonderful twin of yours?" Hailey asked, with a slight amount of sarcasm in her words.

"Here and there. We're not stuck together you know."

"With the way you two act, I sometimes forget you're not Siamese twins." Fred just had a confused look on his face.

"Never mind." Hailey went back to her still blank essay. She just grabbed her notebook out of her bag with her pen and started writing down facts, opening sentences and a structure. She wasn't like Hermione in that she can just write and think, Hailey needed to write out what she wanted, since more often then not she'll change things around.

"Need help?" Hailey shook her head.

"I need to do this myself if I have any hope of getting Snape off my back about being a copy cat." Fred just shook his head at that.

"How was Mad-Eye?" Hailey asked as she made jot notes. Fred just grinned.

"He was brilliant. Really knows his stuff he does. Other then that…you'll just have to wait and see." Hailey just scowled at him as he sauntered away.

"Hey Fred," she called. "Did you ever get those detentions?"

Fred just nodded.

"A week every night with McGonagall starting tomorrow." Hailey just scowled at that and turned back to her essay.

"Hey Hailey?" Hailey looked up and just when Fred was about to say something, Ron came barreling thought his brother. Fred just shook his head and left. Hailey wanted to call out to him, but didn't. She didn't know why, but something was telling her that it wasn't the right time just yet.

"Did you hear about Mad-Eye?"Ron asked excitedly. Hailey just looked exasperated but Ron ignored it. But before Ron could go on his tirade (in which Hailey was thankful for), Hermione just exhaled loudly through her nose. Hailey honestly forgot that she was there and was probably just tuning the world out in focusing on her essay.

"Honestly Ronald! Hailey doesn't care about Mad-Eye. She wants to get her essay done. Right?" Hermione gave her the evil eye. Hailey figured that it was safer to just nod. Hermione gave a satisfied look and went back to writing.

"Barmy isn't she?" Ron whispered to Hailey, who just shrugged. She couldn't really judged on that now could she?

**How was it? Good? Bad? Needs work? You can send a review or PM me. If you can't guess where the one quote comes from in here, I'll cry. **


End file.
